Strength of A Dragon's Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Two souls meet through destiny to save the land from a new darkness but also to find their parents but their bond is so strong, it becomes love but can a dragon ever love a human?
1. Chapter 1

**Strength Of A Dragon**'**s Heart**

**_A/N Yes this is my first Eragon fic! I love the movie so much and I love Seraphia so I thought like writing a fic. It involves Seraphia's son and Eragon's daughter. Both their parents are missing and there is no trace but very soon an new threat will enter Anglasia and only they can stop it but are they strong enough or will darkness overtake the land?_**

It was a dark cloudy night in Angalasia and a young girl was alone in a nearby forest. She was slender with long wispy brown hair. She was the daughter of the only remaining Dragon Rider Eragon. She'd grown up hearing stories of her father's bravery in freeing the land from Galbortix but now he'd been missing along with Seraphia. She hoped that he would return to her one day.

But that night would change her life forever. She then heard gentle sobbing in her mind and wondered where it was coming from. It came from a lake.

"Hello is anybody here?" she asked softly but gasped. Standing there was a dragon with blue scales, powerful wings and kindess in it's eyes but also sadness.

"Why're you crying?" she asked it.

"_I am crying because my mother has been missing for some time." _it answered sadly. It could hear her thoughts like Eragon with Seraphia but she gasped in awe.

"Is your mother Seraphia?" she asked it.

"_Yes she is. I miss her so much. She vanished before I grew more. Afterwards I searched the land for her but couldn't find her. _

_She is gone forever or possibly dead._

_But then what of her Rider?" _it answered her.

"I understand how you feel. My father Eragon vanished too when he went to visit the Varden. Something must've happened because he vanished after I turned six.

What is your name?

Mine is Aeri." she told it. The dragon's eyes were wide in awe at the name. "_It is very pretty Aeri. My mother vanished after I grew bigger. I miss her very much._

_She was teaching me things, especially about bonding."_ he told her.

"What is your name and why're you still living in the forest if your mother disappeared?" Aeri asked him softly, her voice sounding of music.

_"I am called Hainana. My mother taught me that most humans would be after me so I just stayed here in the forest out of sight. But maybe it'll be okay_." he told her as she stroked one of his powerful wings.

She felt something within her but didn't know what it was. She wondered if it was the magic of a Dragon Rider within her. She'd overheard people say that she was like her father so why not with this?

"Come with me to my home. You'll be safe in the barn." she told him. He nodded getting to his feet.

_"Very well Aeri but what will those taking care of you think_?" Hainana asked her through her thoughts. "Uncle Roran won't mind. He's too busy trying to find my father to care what I'm doing." she told him as they left. Aeri lived on the farm that belonged to Eragon's uncle and Aunt but Roran looked after the farm now.

She made sure nobody was around since she didn't want anybody to know about Hainana. He growled softly lying on hay. Aeri laughed at that.

"You like it, huh?" she asked him.

_"Yes I do_." he replied but Aeri felt a pain on her hand but ignored it.

_"Is something wrong_?" Hainana asked her but she shook her head.

"No.... I'll be fine." she replied hearing her Uncle call her.......


	2. The New Rider

**Strength of A Dragon's Heart**

Later that night Aeri had a strange dream. It involved a strange woman in black clothes but she was very powerful. She felt like she was the reason her father and Hainana's mother had disappeared.

"_Soon I will have the kingdom in my grasp once that dragon gives me the power along with her Rider's magic but she won't give it to me! But she will soon._

_I feel she is growing weak in that cage." she cackled as her eyes glowed with magic. She had Eragon in a cage away from Seraphia because they were very powerful together......_

Aeri woke up from it as the early sunrise poured through her bedroom window and got up. She had to tell Hainana at once. Roran wondered why she was going into the barn but going near Hainana made her hand sting.

"_What is it Aeri?_

_Why do you look so worried?" _he asked her through her thoughts.

"I-I had this dream about a woman who..... has our parents. She said something about wanting the magic from your mother to take over the kingdom and she locked her in a cage along with my father.

We..... have..... to try something to help them." Aeri explained in pain.

Hainana saw her right hand and gasped in shock seeing the swirl mark etched in her hand. Aeri was a little freaked by this and the searing pain of the mark.

"_I knew this would happen._

_Just like my mother said when I was younger, that this girl would be a Dragon Rider just like her father. Maybe she can help against this powerful sorceroress who wants my mother's magic."_ Hainana thought as he licked Aeri's hand with the mark on it.

"....Thanks. How did you know that would help?" she asked softly.

"_I-I don't know. It just came to me._

_Have you ever heard of dragon riders before Aeri_?" he answered softly.

"Sort of from the stories my father would tell me but he wouldn't go into detail about it when I asked him.

Why did you ask that Hainana?" Aeri answered.

_"Because that mark, the swirly one on your right hand is the mark..... of being a dragon rider_." he replied. Aeri was in shock hearing that. She remembered seeing that mark on her father's right hand but he never answered when she asked about it.

"B-But how did I get it?

I'm not a dragon rider!

I'm just a twelve year old girl who's searching for her father!" she protested angrily but Hainana put a paw on her shoulder which seemed to calm her down.

_"I know this is a lot to take but..... your father is a legendary Dragon Rider so having a child meant Dragon Rider magic and that mark were passed onto you when you were born but remained hidden until the time was right._

_My mother said only the right dragon rider can bond instantly with their dragon from first sight just like us._

_I think we're meant to be rider and dragon and together we might be able to find those we miss and stop whoever took them and what they're planning_." Hainana explained softly.

"I know but I'm not sure I can do this." she told him.

"_You will with my help just as your father with my Mom_. " he answered as she nodded but was worried. She wasn't sure if she could handle being a Dragon Rider. When she was younger, she'd always played at being a Dragon Rider and assumed her father would help her but without help, she wasn't so sure.

But then she saw a vision of somebody in a cloak who could help them.

_"Hello_." she heard a voice say as somebody in a cloak was there. Hainana made a protective shield over Aeri.

_"Relax dragon I won't hurt her._

_I'm here to help_." the stranger told Hainana as he lowered his guard as Aeri came towards her.

"W-Who're you?" she asked the stranger.....


	3. Needing To Bond

**Strength of A Dragon's Heart**

The cloaked stranger smiled warmly revealing herself. Aeri saw it was a nymph from the Varden. She seemed friendly. Hainana wondered why the Varden had sent her to help.

"They wanted somebody to help the new Dragon Rider learn how to use her powers, to be able to stop the new threat that might hurt the kingdom. My name is Amel." she told them.

Aeri was curious as she saw Amel stroke Hainana but he was a little hostile. He didn't know how to trust anybody except for his mother Seraphia and Aeri.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you.

I promise." Amel told him.

"_I want to but the only one I trust is Aeri. She's not like other humans who'd want me gone or want my magic just like the sorceroress who wants my mother's magic to take over the kingdom._

_I'm not so sure." _he told Aeri. She understood as she stroked him.

"Don't worry we can trust her.

She reminds me of Brom, the one who taught my Dad how to be a Dragon Rider.

I just feel it." she whispered in his ear.

"_Okay I will trust her..... for you Aeri." _he replied seeing her smile.

It made him feel good seeing her happy. But he noticed the nymph staring at him.

"You two must bond, join your hearts together and your magic and you shall be stronger enough to stop whoever has taken your parents. They were a powerful team and brought Galbortix down before but this new foe seems more powerful." she told them.

Hainana looked nervous at the nymph's words. He'd never tried joining his heart before with anybody and he was a little nervous.

"_Aeri are you sure you want to do this?_

_I know we will be powerful if we don't bond our hearts together._

_But it's your choice._

_You are my Rider after all."_ he told her.

Aeri then closed her eyes and focused on being with Hainana but then the nymph saw her go into a trance.....

_She was in the deeper, darker parts of the forest and felt dark magic come from a cave as she went into it and heard weak roars. She could tell it was Seraphia, Hainana's mother but she gasped seeing her father Eragon. He was very pale and weak._

_"Please..... Aeri..... help us." he said weakly._

_"H-How can I help?_

_I may be a Dragon Rider but I'm still learning from Amel a nymph from the Varden." she asked him scared but trying not to show it._

_"By becoming as powerful a Rider as I was when I was your age._

_Go now._

_I am proud of you Aeri." he said as everything faded....._

Hainana saw her eyes open with great sadness in them and wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing.

Please don't worry about me." she told him softly.

"_But Aeri I'm your dragon and I care about you._

_Please I can sense something is wrong from within your heart."_ he told her. Aeri had no choice but to tell him what she'd seen in the vision.

"Okay I'll tell you. While trying to join my heart with yours, I had a vision where I went into this cave and our parents were there in cages but weak, very weak.

My father said he wants us to help him and Hainana's Mom by being a powerful Dragon Rider like he was when he was my age and told me to leave." she explained softly.

Hainana's eyes were wide after hearing that.

"_No wonder I felt sadness from her heart. But how can we help our parents if we don't know how to be powerful or join together?"_ he thought but Amel had heard his thought.

"Don't worry you will learn as Eragon learned from my Uncle Brom. He taught him to be powerful and to protect the kingdom he cares about.

Joining together is called Dragonis Heart. It's where Rider and Dragon make a powerful bond through their hearts once they trust each other and themselves. The reason it's a little hard is because Hainana has fears about trust but we will help.

Without Dragonis Heart working, the new threat will be too strong and you will perish." she explained as they made camp for the night.

_"Aeri..... I'm sorry Dragonis Heart won't work because I'm afraid to trust but I'll do anything to protect you."_ he told her.

"It's okay Hainana I know you'll try hard.

I believe in you." Aeri replied to him as she heard something growl as a Razoc appeared lunging at her as it's claws hurt her.

Hainana growled as he took care of it by breathing ice and encasing it but smashed it into pieces.

He saw Aeri grit her teeth in pain.

"_Aeri are you okay?_

_I'm sorry I failed to protect you."_ he said with crystal tears in his eyes.

"It's okay Hai.

It was an accident.

How were you to know that thing would attack us?" she replied as Amel used her magic to cure the wound the Razoc had given her. She noticed Hainana was quiet as they ate and looked pretty sad as Aeri fell asleep.

"You're scared about what happened, aren't you?" she asked.

He nodded sadly.

"Don't worry Aeri knows it wasn't your fault.

But maybe you should learn Dragonis Heart." she replied to him as he closed his eyes and focused on Aeri and protecting her no matter what. Suddenly he was engulfed in light but was worried.......

"_Don't be afraid Hainana._

_Come to me."_ a gentle sounding voice told her as he went further into the light.....


	4. Answers in Dreams

**Strength of A Dragon's Heart**

Amel smiled seeing Hainana asleep but knew what was happening to him. He was on an astra journey or dream walking as some sorcerorers called it. She hoped that this would help the young dragon to learn Dragonis Heart. She knew it would take the combined power of Rider and dragon to defeat whatever dark force wanted to take over the kingdom.....

_Hainana's eyes opened as the young dragon found himself in a strange place where he felt at peace. For many years since his mother had been missing, his heart had been very sad and he felt alone._

_Until he met Aeri._

_"Hainana listen to me! Your mother needs you more than ever. The sorceroress wants her magic but she still resists." the voice told him showing him a black clothed woman using magic to make Saphira give up her magic but she resisted._

_Hainana's heart grew in anger seeing this but grew calmer as the image faded._

_"Why show me this?_

_Who're you?_

_Show yourself!" Hainana demanded angrily as a woman appeared from out of nowhere._

_"Hainana I am Elinor the Great Dragon." she told him in a soft voice._

_"How're you?_

_You're a human." Hainana replied softly. His aura was calm now._

_She laughed at the young dragon's words._

_Suddenly her eyes glowed with ancient magic in them until a great mighty white dragon stood before him._

_Gainana gasped in awe._

_"Do you believe me now?" she asked him._

_He nodded._

_"Yes I do. But why am I here?" he asked her._

_"This is the ancient realm of Dragons. But you, me and your mother are the only ones left." she replied._

_"B-But why?_

_I thought there were more of us." Hainana said sadly._

_"No. A long time ago dragons were common in Angalasia along with Dragon Riders until Galbortix." she answered._

_For some reason that name filled Hainana with dread._

_"He destroyed all the dragons and their Riders but I escaped before I was taken. Amel's uncle helped my Rider bring me to this realm where I've been safe ever since._

_That is why you must learn Dragonis Heart." she told him. He then felt angry remembering what that Razoc had done to Aeri._

_"Why is Dragonis Heart..... so important?" the young dragon asked her softly._

_The Great Dragon smiled hearing that. "Because your Rider needs you and both your hearts are still pure, innocent." she answered. He was confused by this answer._

_"I don't understand that." he answered softly but she smiled at him. _

_"Let me explain. A Dragon Rider's heart is full of self courage, bravery, loyalty, caring and devoting towards the kingdom and their dragon, right?_

_The same for the Rider's dragon but...... sometimes darkness can affect this, turning the bravest and kindest of hearts dark and uncaring. At least if you and Aeri bond through Dragonis Heart, this might not be bad or affect you greatly but if it happens before you two bond through your hearts, then we're doomed." she explained to him._

_He understood why this was important._

_"It's also a sign of great love towards the one you care about by doing Dragonis Heart." the Great Dragon told him._

_"I.... understand now." Hainana answered as the light faded......_

Hainana's eyes were open hearing Aeri calling to him.

It sounded like music to him.

"_What is it Aeri?_

_Is something wrong?"_ he said to her softly. "Amel wants to talk to you.

I think it's about Dragonis Heart." she answered as Hainana went to find Amel. She was near her uncle Brom's grave where his body rested.

"_Aeri said you wanted to talk to me?"_ he told her.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes Hainana I do.

I wanted to talk to you about Aeri." the nymph began but Hainana didn't understand where she was going with this.

"_What's wrong with her?_

_Is she in danger.... like last time?"_ the young dragon asked her.

"Yes. The dark sorceroress is named Elbora. For years she'd been banished from Angalasia by the Dragon Riders until Galbortix took them out except for Aeri's father Eragon.

Now she seeks her powers and only your mother's magic can help her.

The magic from a pure dragon's heart is very powerful, that it can take over realms." she explained to him. Hainana was worried hearing that. He hoped he could save his mother and stop this sorceroress before it was too late.

Aeri wondered why Hainana was so quiet as she trained with Amel learning how to use her powers and trusting in herself as a Rider.

"He's..... just thinking about things." the nymph said to her........


	5. The Power Within

**Strength of A Dragon's Heart**

Hainana saw Aeri return with food she and Amel had found while foraging in the forest eariler. She saw fear in his eyes. She wondered what was wrong but he wouldn't say. It was to do with what Amel had told him.

"Please eat something Hai.

Don't you trust me?

We're meant to be Rider and Dragon so how can we save the kingdom and find our parents when you're like this?" she asked softly.

Hainana nodded softly as smoke billowed from his nostrils.

"_I'm sorry Aeri._

_I-I do trust you. It's just hearing what Amel told me about the dark sorceroress trying to get my Mom's magic and my astral journey eariler, I'm just a little..... scared about learning Dragonis Heart._

_A lot of people are counting on us Aeri."_ he replied sadly.

Aeri nodded to him.

"It's okay Hai. An astral journey reveals great inner truths that only that person was meant to know. It makes sense that you're afraid because of your mother.

I'm worried too about my Dad and how he's holding up." she replied with her head on one of his wings.

It felt.... nice.

"_Don't think that Hai, you're her dragon._

_Besides she wouldn't feel the same because it wouldn't work out."_ he thought. But deep down within, the feeling wouldn't go away.

Amel smiled but gasped seeing more Razocs surround them.

She and Aeri were exhausted from training to use any magic to protect themselves.

"_No, not again!_

_I won't let those monsters hurt you Aeri._

_I promise!"_ Hainana thought as something blazed within him. It was his courage but also a strong will to save Aeri. He saw relief in Amel's eyes but worry in Aeri's as she watched him take care of the Razocs.

"Are you okay Hai?

That was very brave of you to charge in like that..... and rescue us." Aeri said smiling broadly but a feeling had began to grow inside of her for Hainana.

"_It.... was nothing Aeri._

_I just couldn't let you get hurt again by those things._

_I care about you not just as my Rider but as my friend._

_Like my Mom with your Dad."_ he replied gritting his teeth in pain. Aeri saw a few wounds on his scaly body from the fight but knew what to do. Amel watched as Aeri used what was left of her magical energy to heal Hainana's wounds.

"_Thank you Aeri."_ he said softly.

"It's.... okay..... Hai." she said fainting.

"_Aeri!_

_Are you okay?"_ the dragon said but she couldn't hear him as everything went black......


	6. New Feeling

**Strength of A Dragon's Heart**

Elbora cackled evilly as she saw Hainana's mother Saphira try to gather up her strength and fight her. "You're precious for one of the last remaining dragons.

But it's no use because soon you'll be too weak to resist me and after what I'm doing to your Rider, you'll give me your power." the dark soceroress cackled as her eyes glowed with dark magic.

"_No I won't let you do this to Angalasia or to Eragon. I care too much about them. You will never rule this kingdom and my power will never become yours." _Saphira told her with defiance in her eyes.

Elbora then hit Eragon with magic causing pain to Eragon but more so to Saphira because they were connected and were one.

"_Please Hainana hear me!_

_I need you and your Rider to help me and Eragon. Elbora is hurting us greatly and will not give up." _Saphira called out mentally hoping it would reach her son's mind.

"Why will I not have the kingdom or your power?" Elbora asked as magic glowed in her eyes looking at Saphira.

The dragon looked at Eragon and then at herself but then returned her angry glare to Elbora.

"_You will never have both because your heart is no longer pure. I know your secret Elboraz._

_You were once a Dragon Rider, one of us and was devoted to protecting the kingdom but soon after Galbortix rebelled, you began to change and join the darkness._

_But I know why you do these things. You still mourn for your dragon which some Razoc killed while the both of you protected each other but in the end you could do nothing for her._

_That's why your heart isn't the same anymore. One day you and your dragon will be together when you die but is this the right way for you to go about your loss?" _Saphira told her. Eragon saw the sorceroress leave the room and was curious.

"What was that about Saphira?

It doesn't matter we should try to get out of here." he told her but Saphira looked worried.

"_No Eragon._

_Besides I believe that my son and your daughter will save us as well as stopping Elboraz but what we were talking about was the past._

_Galbortix wasn't the only Dragon Rider who turned against us._

_At first when Elboraz was your age when you found my egg, she was a very powerful Rider and believed in helping the kingdom but things changed especially after Galbortix left. He filled her with reasons why she should leave but she didn't want to at first._

_But as time went on, she changed and became cold towards us but that day pushed her even further into darkness, into the sorceroress you see before us." _Saphira explained sadly.

"What happened that changed her into an evil wench?

I don't understand." Eragon asked her softly.

Saphira was a little nervous about telling him. She knew he would react badly to what happened to Elboraz that changed her.

"_Alright I'll tell you._

_She and her dragon were patrolling the forest when a huge group of Razoc surrounded them. Her dragon wanted to protect her but Elboraz was convinced she knew what she was doing but she didn't._

_She was helpless to watch as they killed her dragon. That day when that happened, it felt like her heart had been destroyed and would never heal." _she told him.

Eragon looked white like he'd seen a ghost.

She knew it had been a bad idea to tell him as he fainted......

Amel saw fear in Hainana's eyes as she examined Aeri's sleeping body. He hoped she'd be okay. For some reason he would be upset if she died or worse.

"Don't worry she'll be fine.

She's just exhausted from training but also healing the wounds the Razoc gave you.

She'll be awake in the morning but you should rest too. You used magical energy too fighting those Razoc beasts." the nymph told him.

He nodded seeing her go off into the forest after making camp for the night. He wanted to sleep but couldn't. He wanted to protect Aeri no matter what as he heard his mother's mental cries.

"_Don't be afraid Hainana._

_Now is the time to become truly strong."_ he heard another voice tell him. It was the Great Dragon. He nodded seeing Aeri asleep. She looked so beauitful while asleep.

He felt something stir within him but wasn't sure what it was.

An ember tear fell from his eye and hit Aeri's chest. Suddenly magic began to surround her but also him too.

"_What's going on?_

_Immense power coursing through me._

_But why?_

_This..... must be Dragonis Heart._

_I know we'll be able to help the kingdom and free our parents."_ he thought as the magic faded but there was a silver heart mark on his scaly neck and a silver heart on Aeri's neck too. He saw her lie on her side which relieved him a little but that feeling now burned more stronger within him.

"_Sleep now Hai._

_We'll figure out why you feel like that tomorrow."_ his heart told him as he went to sleep beside Aeri, fear fading as the warm feeling flowed through his scaly body but he knew it was something to do with Aeri but wasn't sure.....

Amel smiled watching them sleep.

"_I knew he would learn Dragonis Heart when the time came but he doesn't understand that feeling within him for Aeri is Love."_ she thought as the moon and stars came out.....


	7. Bravery from Within To Try

**Strength of A Dragon's Heart**

Hainana woke in the middle of the night as it began to rain but he saw Amel smile at him. He'd had a very beauitful dream about him and Aeri and wondered what it meant. She knew what he wanted to ask her. "You have feelings for her, don't you?" she asked gently looking into his eyes.

"_Yes I.... do but I'm scared. I know I'm her dragon and we're meant to protect the kingdom but I.... wanted to know if there was any room for love between us._

_But I'm afraid that she doesn't feel the same way as I do about it." _he told the nymph.

She nodded in reply.

"What does your heart tell you about this?" Amel told him.

He thought about it for a few minutes before answering.

"_Yeah I do love Aeri with all my heart. I realised that after she used the rest of my magical energy to heal me the way I saved her from the Razoc._

_But I don't know if a dragon can ever be in love with a human?" _he answered softly.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is your feelings." Amel told him.

Hainana smiled broadly at him showing his fangs. "_You're right Amel. Before we bonded through Dragonis Heart, I felt love from her.... for me._

_I have this feeling we're maybe meant to be but until we defeat this sorceroress, our feelings for each other have to stay hidden or else the sorceroress could use it against us and everything we care about will be destroyed._

_Do you think she'll understand?" _he replied but had no idea Aeri had heard him while she was asleep.

"I'm sure she will Hai.

She is your Rider after all." the nymph told him softly as she yawned and fell asleep.

Hainana spent the last remaining hours of night thinking about what he and Amel had talked about.

But Saphira had seen what was in her son's heart as she slept. She was surprised seeing how much he loved Aeri but not just as a Rider but as a friend and something more. It made her smile a little. She had been harbouring those feelings for Eragon as time passed and they became close but knew it was too dangerous for a dragon and a human, even a Rider to bein love with each other but anything was possible.

"_Like helping Eragon destroy Galbortix, freeing the kingdom from his unjustice and tyranny. _

_How do you know that what you feel for your Rider wouldn't work out?_

_Besides what if Eragon can't find his wife after we get out of here?"_ a voice in her head told her but she ignored it.

She hoped Hainana and Aeri would get to where she and Eragon were before it was too late but Eragon was unaware he was sending Aeri his thoughts and showing her how to get to where he and Saphira were.

The next morning Aeri awoke but blushed seeing Hainana there. She remembered what she'd overheard the dragon tell Amel. She too had these feelings for Hainana but was afraid to let them out.

"What should we do now?" the young Dragon Rider asked Amel after telling her the visions she'd seen in her sleep. "We must go to the Ancient World where somebody my uncle knows can help." the nymph answered her softly as Hainana ate some forest fruit from a tree making Aeri laugh.

Hainana's heart skipped a little hearing that.

He then saw Amel give him a reassuring look after he realised he would have to fly them to the Ancient World and he was nervous about it.

"_I've never tried to fly, okay?_

_I'm doubtful about it."_ he answered as Aeri climbed onto his scaled back along with Amel.

"I know you can do this Hai.

I believe in you." Aeri whispered. Hainana nodded as he felt those feelings grow stronger as he took a running leap and opened his wings as he began to soar into the open skies.

"I knew you could do it Hai.

I never doubted you for a moment." Aeri told him as the wind whipped through her hair.

"_It was you that helped._

_Your words sparked something inside of me and it made me want to try and this is just amazing."_ he replied as smoke billowed from his nostrils. Elboraz smiled evilly seeing that.

"So Saphira's son has learned how to fly and they're on their way here to stop me hmm?

It'll never work because I will destroy them both!" she cackled as magic glowed in her eyes.....


End file.
